


all is a lie

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, P5R Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, and meant to keep the reader guessing about shiho, because ive been told i couldnt, currently complete as is, really really implied and brief, third semester spoilers, writing ann as anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: We couldn't go back to who we used to be before...... it was all a lie, wasn't it?(Or, Anne figures out stuff earlier)
Relationships: Takamaki Anne/Suzui Shiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	all is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fanfic is inspired by "All Is A Lie", Tokyo Xanadu's ending theme. 
> 
> Possible spoilers to be had if you look up the song without playing the game (I do recommend the game, though :D)

"Anne, Anne, hurry!"

Giggling, the blonde model rushed after her new girlfriend, the two of them having made their relationship official in the park, a location that for some odd reason felt right to the both of them. It's been a couple of days since she had gone to the shrine with the others and yet.... it felt like somebody was missing... or multiple somebodies... but when she asked Niijima-senpai about it, the older girl just said that she was overthinking it, that they were all there...

... which is, naturally, when Anne remembered her then best friend and now girlfriend, Shiho Suzui, with whom she caught up with and ended up in the tall grass, the two girls laughing so freely and gleefully that it felt like the world stopped just for them to have this one moment... 

... and that's when everything shattered. 

Shiho had a confused look on her face as she looked at the taller blonde, the emotion quickly turning into worry as the model stopped responding to her silent questions.

"Anne-chan? What's wrong? Oh, I thought that your next photo-shoot was tomorrow...?"

"Oh, it is..." Anne shook her head, but Shiho could tell that the smile she gave her was a fake one. "... ehm, Shiho? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Do you... do you remember Kamoshida-san?"

"Him? He was my volleyball teacher, yes." Shiho nodded. "Before he resigned, that is. I heard he was mistreating the boys on the team, somehow it never seemed to be us girls... ah, Anne-chan, why are you so pale? Did I say something wrong?"

"I s-see... I'm fine, Shiho, don't worry."

Anne quickly untangled herself from Shiho, giving her another small yet equally smile as she dusted off her skirt and thighs. 

"Just saw someone that I recognize, I will call you later, alright?" 

Shiho was left confused, blinking as she watched her girlfriend run out of the park and towards someone she quickly recognized as the Second Detective Prince, Goro Akechi. Surprised wouldn't even begin to cover how she was feeling at the moment, as Anne never told her that she was friends with the older teen... frowning, the volleyball player watched them disappear from sight, arguing but unfortunately, not in a loud enough voice for her to hear what about... 

... biting her lip, the girl looked down at her hands, freezing as invisible scars seemed to appear and disappear with each blink... 

... just what was happening to her? 


End file.
